Historietas
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Recopilación de historias que participan en el Club de Duelo
1. Te he perdido

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo # 1 de la Octava Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Personaje sorteado: Cadmus Peverell._

…

 **Te he perdido.**

…

Te he defraudado completamente.

Sólo he pensado en que no sobreviviré sin mi amada y he olvidado que aún te tenía a ti: mi hija. Tú no has nacido en el matrimonio pero no nos ha importado, hemos decidido que te criaríamos valiéndonos la opinión de la gente; sin embargo, el destino ha determinado que nuestra familia ha de quedar disuelta… de la peor manera. Realmente queremos poder verte crecer, en unos años yo amenazaría a quien tú amaras y tu madre te apoyaría. No lo haremos.

Estamos muertos.

Sé que yo no he debido suicidarme, que tú eres mi otro amor y que debí recordarlo.

Al menos Ignotus está criándote, contándote historias acerca de mí y de tu madre. Muchísimas gracias, hermano, no sabemos cómo agradecértelo.

Te he perdido, querida hija mía, desde que le he pedido a la Muerte ésa piedra.

Solamente te pido que me perdones y que no me guardes rencor.

…

 _¡Hola!_

 _Mientras busqué información sobre Cadmus me enteré que Rowling dijo (en una entrevista) que tuvo una hija y, según el cuento, él y su amada aún no se casaban. La teoría que formulé fue: la hija de Cadmus nació fuera del matrimonio y, al morir ambos, la adoptó y crió Ignotus._


	2. Copulin

_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo # 2 de la Octava Edición del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Variables: Megan Jones – manipulación física. He escogido síntesis de feromonas._

…

 **Copulin.**

…

Sé que no soy atrayente, ni cuando me he arreglado para ir al Baile de Navidad le causé mayor impresión a mi pareja; desde ése día, me he convencido que no tendré novio alguno. Sin embargo me he percatado de un peculiar comportamiento en los _chicos:_ se quedan mirándome lascivamente, me ha disgustado llamar su atención de esa manera así que me estoy esforzando por ocultar… lo que sea que los atraigan.

Craso error. Es imposible.

Así que pueden imaginarse mi suplicio cuando Susan me ha pedido que sea la distracción para éste nuevo ataque del E. D. y siento que un fuerte sonrojo invade mi rostro, ¡odio que me desnuden con la mirada! Sigo sin entenderlo y estoy _demasiado_ tentada a darles un fuerte golpe en las partes bajas. Es por una buena causa, me digo, ayudaré a infundir la esperanza.

Aviso: ¡si alguien me mete mano, ni se les ocurra que tendrán descendencia!

.

.

 _¡Hola!_

 _A las mujeres que producen cantidades más altas de feromonas femeninas se les conocen también como "copulin". De acuerdo con los biólogos de la Universidad de Vienna, Karl Grammer y Astrid Jtte, copulin bloquea la habilidad de hombre de juzgar el atractivo de una mujer por cómo se ve o por su voz. También las copulinas son quienes los hombres no pueden resistir: son más excitantes, seductivas y deseables y tienen esa cualidad que hace que los hombres se enamoren de ellas; ellas no son más sexy, atractivas o carismáticas que las otras mujeres. Solamente estas mujeres tienen una ventaja porque producen más copulin que las mujeres promedio._

 _(Información extraída de pheromones feromonas – para – atraer – y – conquistar a – los – hombres /)_


	3. Técnica de empresario

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

«Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Décima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"».

…

 **Técnica de empresario.**

…

«¿Te has hastiado de que nada te salga según lo has previsto? ¡Ha llegado el momento en que todo cambie! Es tu oportunidad para que te despidas de esas molestias: sólo devuélveme esta lechuza diciéndome que aceptas esta propuesta y, por un precio insignificante de tres galeones, te daré una infusión de cereza* que hará que tengas EL MEJOR DÍA DE TU VIDA.

No te harás más joven pensándotelo, ¡así que cómpramela! ¿Qué son tres míseros galeones comparados con que todo te vaya de maravilla por un día?

Fácil y rápido.

* _Sabor no monopolizado a una sola papila gustativa, a margen de incongruencias, te recomiendo que lo ignores._

 _Garantizado o te devuelvo la carta. El dinero no: es mío._ »

—No entiendo por qué lo último sale en una letra súper pequeñísima —dijo Sue.

—Técnica de empresario —respondió Terry, el creador de la infusión de cereza, sonriente.

—¿Y por qué no pusiste que usaste «Felix Felicis»?

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Gracias por un comentario, el cual agradezco que me señalara ese aspecto, he de decir que no todas las recetas a fuerza tienen que ser larguísimas; al menos es el caso de esta: infusión de cereza con un poco de Felix Felicis y esa es la gran receta, ¿qué? Terry Boot y Sue Li son los únicos los que conocen el "secreto"; y mientras ningún profesor esté enterado, no habrá problema alguno._


	4. En la Cámara

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

 **En la Cámara.**

* * *

—No importa lo que intentes, niña. No podrás librarte de mí.

—¡Eres un grandísimo embustero! Yo confié en ti, contándote todos mis secretos… ¡Y mira lo que me haces! ¡Me conviertes en tu marioneta!

—Despotrica todo lo que quieras, Ginny. En cuestión de segundos, tu alma será absorbida por el diario que tan torpemente usaste y me traerás a la vida.

—…

—Te has callado, es bastante tarde para eso… Este es tu fin, Ginny.

—Sólo pensaba en qué haría mamá cuando se entere de lo que me has hecho. Te enfrentarás a su furia y lo lamentarás.

—Una vulgar traidora a la sangre no me detendrá. Y no estás en posición de amenazar, Ginny.

—No temo por mi vida, te lo aseguro. Temo por ti. Si crees que conseguirás lo que quieres (así como así) estás muy equivocado. Recuerda mis palabras: te van a detener.

—Una amenaza bastante fuerte viniendo de ti.

—…

—¿Unas últimas palabras?

—…

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esto está situado después que Ginny fuera llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos (con la actitud que demostró Tom cuando Harry llegó) que se burle de Ginny (y que ella esté consciente) no parece tan inverosímil._


End file.
